


The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapter 21 | The Black Brothers

by Ev_May



Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [12]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom, The Wizarding World - Fandom, Wizarding World - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Harry Potter Angst, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, R A B, R.A.B - Freeform, RAB - Freeform, The Marauders - Freeform, The Marauders Angst, The Marauders Fluff, The Marauders: An Untold Story, Young Marauders, harry potter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev_May/pseuds/Ev_May
Summary: " “Sirius?” a voice called out. Sirius turned to see his brother’s young sharp face staring at him. He tried to embrace his brother in a hug but Regulus moved away.“I’m not supposed to be here, I’m not supposed to be talking to you,” Regulus said, sternly "After finding a letter from his brother, Sirius meets up with Regulus in the halls after curfew to discuss family matters. But will a small reunion turn into an argument or will the two brothers make up?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Regulus Black, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter & Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, The Black Family - Relationship, starbucks - Relationship, wolfstar - Relationship
Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapter 21 | The Black Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters: 1  
> If you wish to continue reading further into the story please subscribe to stay notified as this chapter is part of a much bigger fanfiction. Each day a couple of new chapters will be posted until the final Fanfiction is released with over 20,000+ words.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Please give feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions.

12th of January 1973-  
Sirius

The hallways were empty like they usually were at 8:30. Sirius clutched his invitation in his hand as he waited for his brother. The invitation had been given to him two days prior to their meeting. He’d found it in between the pages of his book. The crumpled note had said:  
“Corridor to the right, 5th floor, 8:30  
-R.A.B”  
He knew it was from his brother whom he hadn’t spoken to in months.  
“Sirius?” a voice called out. Sirius turned to see his brother’s young sharp face staring at him. He tried to embrace his brother in a hug but Regulus moved away.  
“I’m not supposed to be here, I’m not supposed to be talking to you.”  
“I know...,” Sirius said, his voice trailing off.  
“I miss you, Sirius, I want you to come home. I want to be able to see you. That’s why I’m here to ask you to change houses,” Regulus said, looking down at his shoes.  
“What? You can’t be serious, Reg. You know that’s not allowed.”  
“I just figured that Mother and Father could negotiate something with Dumbledore and then you could be in Slytherin and you could come home, and we’d forget all about this. There must have been a mistake, I’m sure everyone will agree.”  
“There is no mistake! Don’t you see? I’m not like you, I’m not like the rest of them. I don’t belong with you, I know who my real family is.”  
“Sirius please, I-” but Regulus was interrupted.  
“No! You just don’t get it, do you? I will never be like you!” Sirius shouted before he stormed off, leaving his brother alone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to continue reading further into the story please subscribe to stay notified as this chapter is part of a much bigger fanfiction. Each day a couple of new chapters will be posted until the final Fanfiction is released with over 20,000+ words.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Please give feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions.


End file.
